The present invention relates to bellows which are used for vibration isolation. In particular, the present invention relates to bellows which are used to provide vibration-damped mounting/interconnection of in-vacuum laser beam propagation systems.
Frequently, in high power, long beam path laser systems such as laser isotope separation systems, the laser beams must be routed in a vacuum. The vibrations generated by the large vacuum pumps used in such systems can destroy beam alignment. Bellows have been used in an attempt to provide vibration isolation mounting and/or interconnection of sensitive system components. For example, the mirrors and lenses used for controlling the path and focus of laser beams have been individually or collectively mounted via bellows to a supporting base or fixture. Also, bellows have been used to mount or interconnect (i.e., to isolate) laser beam light tubes.